The Bombshell
by daisychains123
Summary: Four mouths dropped. Four pairs of eyes widened. Four controllers fell to the floor. Four men’s lives changed in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

Penny stared at the bronze '4A' sign in front of her, eyes unfocused. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to have happened.

But she had to tell them.

The sounds of a violent battle were raging inside, and yells from Raj for backup reverberated through the floor. Penny paused briefly in her apprehension to be amused that, when there were no women around (or when he was drunk, she reminded herself) Raj could be quite a loudmouth. A triumphant yell brought her back to what she was about to do. Her hand trembling slightly, and feeling as though she were about to be sick, Penny opened the door.

They didn't notice her coming in, all four pairs of eyes locked determinedly on the screen as they destroyed some other group of nerds halfway round the world. She bet those nerds weren't as lovable as hers.

Raj was reacting to the blows he was receiving, sitting one moment and standing the next, his tongue pocking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Howard was sitting on the chair, bent forward as he threw multiple plasma grenades at their foe, muttering 'stay still and die damn you' as he did so. Leonard was standing just behind him in the gap between the couch and armchair. He kept wriggling his nose to push his glasses back up it, not daring to take his hands from the controller in hand. Beside Leonard, Sheldon sat in his seat, back straight, eyes narrowed as he furiously tapped at the buttons, destroying any enemy in sight. He was wearing his wrist guard, Penny noticed.

No, she thought. They couldn't be as lovable as her nerds. Or, she hoped, as understanding…

"Guys?"

No response.

"Guys I really need to talk to y-"

"Busy, Penny. Later." Howard called above the explosions.

That wouldn't work for Penny. She might not be able to force herself over here again. She frowned, her stomach tightening with nerves, and went to stand in front of the TV.

"Guys, I really need to tell you somethi-"

Sheldon hit pause, and glared at her.

"Penny can't whatever little anecdote you have to say wait? We are currently in the Halo battle of the century, and I somehow doubt that whatever it is you have to-"

"I'm pregnant."

Four mouths dropped.

Four pairs of eyes widened.

Four controllers fell to the floor.

Four men's lives changed in an instant.

* * *

**Yes, ok, so maybe it's not Overly original, but I have this idea..**

**Anyway. I would love some ideas for a title, please and thankyou?**

**You can tell me them through the review your going to leave.**

***hint hint, nudge nudge***

_**Chels**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Four mouths dropped._

_Four pairs of eyes widened._

_Four controllers fell to the floor._

_Four men's lives changed in an instant._

* * *

"Holly crap"

The silence was finally broken by Raj. No one seemed to notice.

Penny was beginning to get even more worried. She could feel her throat getting tight and her eyes starting to sting.

"You… you're…" Leonard flustered, looking around at the others. He seemed to be hoping someone would shout 'Bazinga!' and they could all start laughing at how he had fallen for such an obvious joke. No one yelled, and when he turned back to Penny, Leonard knew this was no joke. He sat down on the armrest of the couch. Sheldon didn't even glare.

There was a longer silence, and finally Sheldon reached forward and picked up the TV remote from the coffee table. He turned the TV off, and looked at Penny. Her eyes were wet and she was wringing her hands nervously.  
"Sit down Penny," he said, as gently as he knew how. "I think we'd better hear this particular anecdote after all."

Penny nodded, and moved to sit on the couch between Raj and Sheldon. Howard had stood and was bustling in the kitchen, and when he turned around he was holding a cup of tea, which he handed to Penny before sitting down again. Penny gave him a grateful smile that trembled slightly, and took a sip before putting down. She took a deep breath, and started.  
"Well, a few months ago, a friend and I got really drunk… we were at the cheesecake factory and we'd had a bit much. We ended up going back to my apartment and… and… and now this." She waved her hand at her still flat stomach.

"So you're sure this guy is the father?" Howard asked

Penny nodded. "I haven't been seeing anyone, and he was the only one I've slept with for at least five months…"

They nodded, understanding the logical deduction, and Leonard asked "Who is he? The father?"

Penny shook her head. "I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. I want to know what he thinks before telling anyone who the Dad is. He might not want to know about it at all." Her voice broke, and Raj rubbed her back soothingly.

"So you think you'll keep the child then?" Sheldon asked, and Penny shrugged.

"I don't know. It's hardly logical, is it? I barely make enough money to get by myself, let alone with a kid. My apartment's not exactly big, and if I don't get the courage up to tell the dad or if he doesn't want anything to do with it, the poor thing wouldn't even have a father figure…" she sniffed, and laughed humourlessly. "And let's face it, I wouldn't be the best Mum in the world either."

"While I can see your logic in your previous arguments, I am going to have to disagree with your last two statements Penny." Sheldon said, and the others nodded, though they had no idea where Sheldon was leading with this.

"First of all: you would be a fine mother, I am sure. You are caring: you took care of me when I was ill, and did an adequate job of it. You are smart: you know just what needs to be done and when. You are kind: you are always ready to back any one of us up, or do something for us that are not required by the social conventions that make up friendship. You go the extra length for those you deem worthy; and I am positive you will do the same for your child."

The others nodded, muttering their agreement.

"And secondly," Sheldon continued, "What do you mean, have no father figures? What on earth do you think the four of us would be, sisters? Pets of some kind?"

Penny stared at Sheldon, and finally let the tears run. "You used sarcasm.." She said quietly, before she began to sob uncontrollably into her hands, shudders ripping through her body as she gasped for breath. Sheldon immediately lost his collected composure, and looked desperately at the others for help, mouthing 'what do I do?'

Leonard walked around the back of the couch and gently patted Penny's shoulder. Raj stood and got the tissues as Howard brought the bin. Sheldon awkwardly rubbed Penny's back, and she leaned across and rested her head on his shoulder. He immediately stiffened, his arms clenching to his sides, but at the motion Leonard made, he awkwardly moved his arms to encircle the crying woman next to him. Penny cried into Sheldon's Green Lantern t-shirt, no doubt infecting him with bacteria, but he stayed still. They all stayed.

Penny was terrified. She was confused. She had the best friends in the world.

She wasn't sure that they would all be so accepting by the end.

_But God, she hoped they were..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Penny was terrified. She was confused. She had the best friends in the world._

_She wasn't sure that they would all be so accepting by the end._

_But God, she hoped they were..._

* * *

"What the hell is she going to do?" Howard whispered as he opened the fridge, glancing over at Penny's sleeping form on the couch. Even in sleep she let out the occasional shaky breath, and her cheeks were red and eyes were puffy. She slept soundly though, no having stirred since no doubt exhausted from all the crying she had done.

"She can't keep the kid – she said so herself. She can't afford it!" Howard continued, cracking open a diet coke and turning to lean against the kitchen island with the others as they looked over at the blonde on the couch.

"That may well be true, but I don't think that money is the problem here" Sheldon said, sipping from his own glass. "It seems to me that she is nervous about telling the Father, and that this is, at present, what she is focusing on. Not whether or not she'll keep the child. That decision will probably be made according to the Fathers reaction."

There were murmurs of agreement, and Leonard sighed.

"I really want to know who this guy is. I mean, what if he's a total jerk and just leaves her to raise the baby alone?"

"She won't be alone. Sheldon was right - she does have us you know." Raj said, elbowing him slightly.

"I know. I just... I want to know." Leonard said again, and they all stared at Penny.

"Maybe it's that Mike guy?" Raj suggested, but Howard shook his head.

"I doubt it. Woman who've seen a man having coitus with another female are reluctant to return to said male. It's a trust thing, apparently."

"But then what did I-" Leonard began asking, but Sheldon interrupted him.

"Penny realized the two of you were far too awkward whenever that possibility was brought up or something along those lines. That and your on-off relationship with Leslie Winkle seemed to be going well."

At the others questioning looks, the Sheldon shrugged. "She told me" he said by way of explanation, before turning to look at Penny. "But I agree with Raj. I do not know how, when or even why – but we have to realize that this woman has become part of our daily routine. It is our duty to ensure that she gets through this."

Sheldon didn't realize that the others were staring at him again.

* * *

Penny woke in the dark; she was on the couch, her head resting comfortably on Sheldon's cushion, her feet facing the door. A warm blanket covered her, and she could make out the giant batman sign on it. The apartment seemed deserted, but as she sat up she noticed that there was a light coming from the kitchen; it seemed to be what had woken her.

"Hello?" she whispered. Her voice was raw from her crying earlier that night.

"Penny?" Leonard's curly head popped out from behind the fridge door. "I'm sorry – did I wake you?"

She nodded, but waved it off as he came to sit in the armchair next to her.

"Are you feeling… better?" Leonard asked cautiously, and Penny snorted.

"I'm still pregnant, if that's what you mean."

But she smiled, and he gave a hesitant one in return.

"But yeah, I am feeling much better. Still nervous and scared… but better."

"That's good." Leonard said, relieved that she didn't seem as though she would start crying again. He wasn't sure if hormones could be blamed this early in the pregnancy, and he tried not to think about what she would be like in a few months.

"You guys are my best friends, y'know that?" Penny asked suddenly, and Leonard looked at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Mhmm… I don't know what I'd do without you lot."

Leonard smiled, the praise warming him.

"We do our best."

"I know, and that's what amazes me. Did you realize that Raj spoke in front of me tonight? Howard didn't hit on me. You – well, you're always great, and I can count on you for that. And Sheldon! Sheldon not only used sarcasm correctly, but he _hugged _me; and I hadn't even given him more of Nimoy's DNA."

Leonard laughed.

"Looks like you can't give him your uterus now either."

Penny froze, and Leonard immediately regretted his joke.

"I'm sorry – too early?"

Penny looked away, and nodded.

"Sorry. I – sorry."

"It's not your fault Leonard."

Conversation resumed, though it was forced, and awkward. Leonard quietly excused himself not long after.

Penny stared at the flashing lights of the DVD player and the PS3 that was still whirring, the Halo3 game she had interrupted no doubt still paused. Her eyes began to droop, and Penny lay back down, quickly falling back into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Her eyes began to droop, and Penny lay back down, quickly falling back into a deep sleep._

* * *

Penny woke with a start, her eyes wide and her stomach rebelling against her. She stood; quickly throwing back the blanket that covered her, and looked around, confused. She was in the guys' apartment…?

Her stomach lurched again, and all questions about her whereabouts were pushed to the side as she stumbled towards the bathroom, hand over her mouth. She _just_ made it to the toilet, spilling what little food she had consumed into the porcelain bowl. She had just finished heaving when the door opened, admitting Sheldon in his green tartan pyjamas and matching robe, a towel slung over one arm.

"Penny? What are you doing in our bathroom? It is 7 o'clock in the morning. I use the bathroom at-"

Penny's stomach suddenly demanded more attention, and she turned her head back into the bowl, heaving.

She had expected Sheldon to run from the room (as he usually did at the first sign of illness) and so was very shocked when she felt a cold flannel being placed against her forehead and her hair being held back.

Spitting the last of the foul taste from her mouth, Penny turned her head to look at her neighbour. He was crouching on the balls of his feet, holding her hair away from her face awkwardly with one hand. He let her hair drop back into place, and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Why didn't you run, like you normally do?"

He shrugged, and Penny started again.

"Sheldon I just threw up and you barely even flinched!"

"Morning sickness, though referred to as such, is not an actual illness. It is not contagious and therefore there was no reason for me to leave – though I admit that it was not a pleasant experience watching you vomit."

"Wasn't that nice for me either Moonpie." Penny muttered, leaning back against the wall.

"Penny, I told you. The four of us are going to help you with this; if it means holding your hair when you are projecting your latest meal from your stomach, well… so be it. And don't call me that."

Penny stared at him again, and seemed about to say something when the door opened.

"Sheldon, what's wrong? It's nearly 7:23 and you aren't out y-"

Leonard opened the door, one hand covering his eyes in case his friend was, indeed, out of the tub.

"I have not yet managed to have my daily shower. Penny has been suffering from a bout of morning sickness."

Leonard removed his hand, and looked at the scene before him.

Sheldon was crouching on the floor beside Penny, damp flannel in hand. Penny was leaning tiredly against the wall, and gave a weak wave to Leonard, who moved to help her up slowly.

"How are you?" he asked as Sheldon stood, once again towering over them with his impressive height.

Penny shrugged. "I've been worse, but I've sure as hell been better."

"Understandable." Sheldon said, moving to pull his towel from the rack where he had draped it. "Though I am sure you will be fine now that the worst of it has passed. Leonard, find her the bowl labelled 'vomit' just in case. I'm sorry to cut this little meeting short, but if it is quite alright I would like to have my shower now." Penny and Leonard did not move, and Sheldon rolled his eyes, ushering them towards the door. "_Without _spectators, if possible."

Penny smiled and shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before Moonpie."

Leonard chuckled at the look on Sheldon's face, but didn't say anything.

Sheldon glared at his laughing friends. With a 'Don't call me that' directed at Penny, and a 'you will find the 'vomit' bowl is located on the bottom shelf of the third cupboard along' to Leonard; he shut the door.

The sounds of the shower turning on could be heard as Sheldon finally carried through his daily routine.

_24 minutes behind schedule._

* * *

Penny was sitting in Sheldon's spot, the (empty) 'vomit' bowl on the table in front of her. Leonard was making them some breakfast, and he brought it over to her before sitting beside her.

Penny was halfway through her buttered toast before she noticed that Leonard was unusually quiet.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked, and Leonard jumped.

"Huh? Yes, yes, I'm fine…"

He didn't meet her eyes.

"But?"

He smiled briefly at her, not used to people being able to read him so easily.

"But… I want to know. Who the father is… and also..." he trailed off, blushing a bit.

"You want to know why I wouldn't go out with you."

It wasn't a question.

He nodded.

"We are not meant to be together, Leonard. You're a smart guy, why can't you see that? It's too awkward, too… forced. True, there was attraction there… but I think- it was just-"

She sighed, unable to find the words she wanted.

"It wouldn't work, Leonard. It just wouldn't. Can't you trust me on this?"

She grabbed his hand, and made him met her eyes.

He looked at her for a moment, and sighed, squeezing her hand gently.

"Ok. Ok. I trust your opinion. Maybe you're right."

Penny smiled in relief.

"Of course I am."

Penny had thought that she had nearly gotten away with it until Leonard nudged her gently.

"But you still haven't answered my question. Who's the dad?"

Penny didn't meet his eyes, and Leonard spoke quickly, trying to convince her to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Ok, I get that you don't want to tell me…but can I just ask – is it someone I know? Is it Mike? Or Kert? Oh hell, it's _Kurt_..."

"What? No, it's not Kert! Or Mike! Jesus, Leonard! Can't we just leave this alone?! Please?"

Penny stood and walked quickly out the door, closing it behind her firmly. She stalked into her apartment, closed the door, and turned, leaning back against it. She slid down with a groan to sit on the floor with her eyes shut.

She knew that, eventually, Leonard would realise what had made her leave his apartment so hastily. He was a smart guy, as she had said. He would soon notice that she had not answered his query, merely negated two of his theories.

_Because Yes._

Penny put her hands on her forearms, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that once again threatened to fall.

_Leonard __**did**__ know the father._


	5. Chapter 5

_But yes. _

_Penny put her hands on her forearms, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that once again threatened to fall._

_Leonard __**did**__ know the father._

* * *

It had been a few days since Penny had dropped the bombshell on the guys, and they were sitting at their usual table at the College, having their Friday lunch. The topic of conversation had veered once more to 'the Penny situation'.

"Sheldon, I think you should try and talk to her this afternoon." Leonard said, biting into his sandwich. "Try and talk to her on the way to the comic book store."

Sheldon fidgeted. "Leonard, I hardly think that is a solid plan. You know how I am – I can't talk about… _this_ sort of thing. I'm just not comfortable with it."

Howard intervened,

"Think of it as a mission Sheldon. You just have to see if you can get Penny to talk to you openly about it."

Penny had refused to speak about the pregnancy around the guys since the morning she had stalked out of apartment 4A.

Leonard felt guilty; he had obviously pushed her too far, but anytime he tried to bring it up, Penny would just glare. He supposed that it was because she suspected that he knew _why _she had left so suddenly. Apparently, he knew the father (who wasn't Mike _or_ Kurt). Having picked up on this little piece of information, Leonard had decided to renew his questioning. He had to be careful though; he had not told the other three men his findings. He felt that if Penny had reacted that strongly to _him _figuring out that the father was someone that he knew… well! He didn't want to imagine what her response would be if the others were to find out.

Sheldon it seemed had been contemplating this idea, and at last nodded. "I believe that I can do that. Though I warn you, I might not be able to get the specific data we need."

Leonard smiled encouragingly.

"Just do your best Sheldon. Remember, we promised to be there for Penny… but it's going to be hard if we don't have all the variables, isn't it?"

Sheldon nodded, though he still wasn't overly pleased with the plan.

* * *

"So, tell me again: why am _I_ driving you to the comic book store, and not Leonard?" Penny asked, turning out of car park at CalTec.

"Because he has an experiment that simply cannot be left alone: it must be monitored at all times. Raj would have driven me, except that he was asked to stay behind because of some new star that was discovered a few nights ago, and Howard has to go home to take his mother to a friend's wedding."

"Oh. Right."

They were silent for most of the way, until they passed the local hospital.

"Have you been to see the doctor Penny?"

"What about?"

"Well, considering that you are currently pregnant, it might be a good idea to get a check up. Maybe find out how far along you are?"

"I know how far along I am, Sheldon."

"Oh, really: how far?"

Penny didn't answer for a moment as she calculated the time in her head.

"Six weeks tomorrow."

"Huh."

"Huh what?"

"Well, that's quite a length of time – and yet, from your behaviour, I gather that you still haven't told the father of your condition."

"My _behaviour_?" Penny said incredulously, breaking sharply and honking at a kid running across the street ahead of her.

"Yes!" Sheldon exclaimed, grabbing onto his seat, though he wasn't overly surprised by the sudden breaking. He had come to realise that travelling with Penny involved rather a lot of it. "You have been completely ignoring the situation, which tells me that you either have a terrible memory, or that you are still nervous about telling the father of your state of being."

Penny pulled up beside the comic book store, thankful that she didn't have to respond to what Sheldon had just said.

Sheldon hopped out of the car. Fifteen minutes later, he got back in, brown paper bag containing four new comics in hand.

They drove home in silence, Sheldon reading the latest Batman comic, his window down just a bit to let in fresh air so he wouldn't feel carsick.

(Never mind how often Penny had told him that it was the reading in the car that made him feel ill, and _not _the scented air freshener clipped onto the A/C.)

They pulled into the small, underground car park of their building, and Penny didn't move, simply putting the car in park with the engine still running. She stared out the window in front of her, not seeming to notice Sheldon beside her.

"Penny? Are you feeling unwell?"

She suddenly turned the car off, and swivelled in her seat to face him.

"How do you think I should tell him Sheldon? How do you think I should tell a friend of mine that he knocked me up?"

Sheldon paused for thought, placing his new comics carefully into his satchel.

"If it were me, which it obviously isn't due to my lack of ovaries and my not being in your position and-"

"Sheldon!"

"I would just tell him. Don't leave room for doubts or misunderstanding. All that you really need to do is say in a calm and factual manner that you are pregnant and that he is the father."

Penny nodded. She wasn't surprised at his answer, not at all.

Sheldon thanked Penny for the ride, and opened the door, thinking that perhaps his neighbour needed to be alone to think. He was halfway across the parking lot when he heard her getting out of the car, and turned. She was already there, having run to catch up with him. He opened the door to the stairs that would lead them up into the apartment building for her. She took a step up the stairs, and then turned around. The stairs gave her height, and for once she didn't need to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.

"Sheldon... You're the father."

* * *

**Ok, now tell me...**

**How many saw that coming? **

**I know a few of you did.. Oh, and I don't really reply to reviews, but I love them all the same! See if you can give me such an awesome review that I reply to you! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_Chels_**


	6. Chapter 6

_The stairs gave her height, and for once she didn't need to crane her neck to look him in the eyes._

"_Sheldon... You're the father."_

* * *

Sheldon dropped his satchel, spilling all his notes from work and his new comics over the public stairway.

Penny turned and fled up the stairs, leaving Sheldon staring after her.

_

* * *

  
His eyes were the brightest of blue as he leaned down to kiss her. His mouth was soft under hers and he made up for his lack of experience with enthusiasm. His hands were soft and gentle as he-_

No!

The dream changed.

_She was lying on a couch, his head in her lap as they watched a young girl play with blocks. She had already mapped out the floor plan of the house, and was now working on making a replica of Buckingham Palace. The young girl turned and smiled at her, her blue eyes bright as her brown curls framed her face.  
"Do you want to play too Mommy?"_

"_I am afraid that Mommy is not allowed," the man said from her lap, a smile in his voice. "She is being my cushion and I am far too comfortable to let her move."_

_The little girl giggled and abandoned her blocks, coming to jump and sit on the man's chest._

"_Then I'll use you as a cushion Daddy!" she exclaimed, and the man laughed._

_Penny looked down at him, and met his sky blue eyes with a smile... _

Penny sat up in bed, heart thudding painfully hard against her chest. She turned on her bedside light, and sighed.

This _had _to stop. She couldn't keep pretending that it was ok, that everything was going to be fine, that it would just go away if she ignored it.

It wouldn't.

Not unless she made it.

* * *

It had been nearly two days since Penny had told Sheldon that he was the father. Since then, he had stayed locked in his room, venturing out only to get food and to use the bathroom. Penny had been much the same, ignoring the guys when they tried to talk to her, and not leaving her apartment unless it was absolutely necessary.

Leonard had tried to talk to both of them, without progress. All he got from Sheldon was 'I am busy with an experiment Leonard. Please do not disturb me again' and from Penny he got multiple variations of 'I don't want to talk, go away Leonard!'

So it came as a surprise to him when he opened the door on Monday morning to see Penny standing there, biting her lip.

"Hey" she said quietly. "I… I need to see Sheldon, is he in?"

"He's been in since Friday afternoon. In fact, I doubt he'll ever be out again; by the way he's been acting. What's going on, anyway?"

Penny was already on her way to Sheldon's room, but she turned and said over her shoulder "I'm going to a clinic, Leonard. I just wanted to tell you guys."

Leonard felt his eyebrows lift in shock, and he sat down on the couch.

_A clinic? As in…?_

A light clicked in his head.

_Oh._

* * *

Penny stood outside Sheldon's door, unsure how to talk to him.

She decided to start with something they both knew.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Sheldon?"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Sheldon?"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Sheldon?"

The door opened a fraction and Sheldon appeared in the small gap. He had two bits of paper in his left hand, and a calculator in the other.

"Sheldon… I'm going to a clinic today. I just thought I should tell you." Penny said, not meeting his eyes.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about all this Sheldon…I've got to go, but did you want me to explain.. everything.. when I get back?"

He paused, and then nodded again.

Penny turned away; she wasn't going to get anything more out of him.

"Penny?" he said, his voice slightly raw from lack of recent use.

She turned, and he seemed to lose his nerve. He fidgeted with the paper.

"Please let me know how your visit to the doctor goes."

She nodded and left.

* * *

It was perhaps ten minutes later that Sheldon finally emerged, dressed and acting as though he hadn't just spent the lat forty-eight hours hidden in his room.

Leonard was getting his breakfast ready, cereal in one hand and bowl in the other.

"Did she tell you?"

Sheldon looked at him.

"If you mean that she told me she was going to the doctors, presumably for a check-up as I suggested, then yes."

Leonard stopped pouring his cereal, and gave his friend a sad look.

"Sheldon… she's not going to the doctors for a check-up."

* * *

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews people!**

**Some of you seem worried about Sheldon not _realising _that he was the Dad - don't worry, it will be explained, I promise!**

**:)**

**Chels**


	7. Chapter 7

_Leonard stopped pouring his cereal, and gave his friend a sad look._

"_Sheldon… she's not going to the doctors for a check-up."_

* * *

Penny felt vaguely sick as she stopped her car in front of the building. She had told Leonard where she was going on her way out and he had merely nodded in response. He didn't say anything about Sheldon and she didn't think to ask if he knew.

'The Clinic' was sprawled across the window sign in solid black letters.

Penny stomped on her nerves, and got out of her car.

* * *

"Why are we going after Penny? Sheldon?"

"It doesn't matter why Leonard, the fact is we are – but at a very slow pace! Can't you speed up?"

"Sheldon I'm already going 30 in a 20 zone! What's gotten into you?"

After Leonard's explanation of where Penny was going, Sheldon had torn back into his room, grabbed his wallet, jacket and – as a last thought – the two pieces of paper sitting on his otherwise empty desk. He had then demanded that Leonard take him to Penny - Now!

Leonard hadn't dared question him until they were on their way, and still, Sheldon ignored him, only telling him to speed up as he looked at the sheets of paper in his hands.

_They had to hurry._

* * *

Penny opened the door to the building, wincing as the cheery little bell gave off a chime at her entrance. She looked around, shocked that the place was so… _normal_.

The walls were a pale yellow with cream lining, and there were three comfy couches surrounding a coffee table laden with magazines. In a corner there were toys for children, and she ignored the twist in her gut at the sight of the building blocks.

Penny moved to the smiling receptionist. She had dark hair tied in a bun and glasses. She gave her a smile and a form with a pen attached to the clipboard. Penny was asked to take a seat.

* * *

Leonard had barely slowed down as he passed the square white building that proclaimed itself as 'The Clinic' before Sheldon jumped out of the car.

Leonard wound down his window, and yelled after him.

"Sheldon, what's going on?"

Sheldon turned around, walking backwards towards the building as he replied.

"I'm evaluating my odds!"

Leonard shook his head, not understanding, and set about parking the car.

* * *

Penny had stood and was just about to hand over her form to the smiling receptionist when the door slammed open, the bell jingling merrily at the abuse. Penny turned to see Sheldon Cooper, looking at her with determined, sky blue eyes.

"Don't you dare hand that form in Penny." He said to her, moving forward.

"Sheldon, it's the only logical-"

"To hell with logic."

Those four words had Penny gaping.

Sheldon Cooper? Denying _logic_?

"Sheldon, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not going to let some moron," he gestured wildly at the doctors' door, "with half a degree in who-knows-_what_ ruin what is more than likely going to be my one chance at having a family!"

Penny stared at him for a long few seconds, the silence in the room palpable. Still keeping her eyes trained on Sheldon's face, Penny carefully tore her form from the clipboard, and screwed it into a ball.

Sheldon held the door open for her as they left.

* * *

**You didn't reeeally think i'd let her go through with it, did you?**

**;)**

**_Chels_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Still keeping her eyes trained on Sheldon's face, Penny carefully tore her form from the clipboard, and screwed it into a ball._

_Sheldon held the door open for her as they left. _

* * *

"Sheldon? Penny? What's going on?" Leonard asked as he spotted the two coming towards the car, which he had parked beside Penny's.

"I thank you for the ride here Leonard, but I am going to ride home with Penny." Sheldon said, opening the passenger side door and getting into Penny's car.

Penny gave Leonard a shrug and a small smile.

"Penny? What was that about? Did you…?"

She had begun shaking her head even before he had finished.

"I'll explain once we're home." She said, before she got in her car.

Far be it his place to tell Penny how to handle the situation she was in, but even as Leonard watched Sheldon and Penny drive away, he let the relief flow through him.

She hadn't gone through with it.

Sheldon had stopped her.

A single thought popped into his mind, and Leonard frowned in confusion.

_Why?_

* * *

Sheldon was not sure exactly what had possessed him to behave as he had, but he knew that he did not regret his actions. He risked a glance at Penny, uncertain as to whether she was feeling the same relief he was.

She was biting her bottom lip, and he could tell she was thinking from the beat her fingers tapped on the steering wheel.

"How did this come to happen Penny?" he head himself asking.

She chuckled weakly.

"Don't tell me you need me to explain _how _this happened, Sheldon."

He frowned. "Of course I know the mechanics, I just… I don't _know_ _how_… or _why…_" Sheldon stopped, and began again, something Penny had never seen him do.

"I want to know why I cannot fathom the actions taken that brought us to our current… predicament."

Penny nodded, and her fingers tapped faster.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" she asked glancing at him.

Sheldon's eyebrows drew together, and he spoke slowly.

"Over the past few days I have managed to procure vague memories, though I am unsure if they are real or mere images that my stressed mind has given me in order to satisfy my curiosity." He turned, ignoring how his seatbelt dug uncomfortably into his shoulder. "Penny, I need you to tell me. I need to understand this!"

Penny gave a sigh and nodded.

'Better to get it over with,' she thought, and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

The restaurant was empty except for Penny and Sheldon. The first was cleaning the bar, nodding every so often so as appear to be listening to Sheldon, who was still sitting at the bar, chatting away happily about something that she didn't understand. It was now just past eleven on a Thursday night, and for some unknown reason, Sheldon was ignoring his usual strict sleeping hours. But then, mused Penny, it was anything-can-happen-Thursday (the guys were at Raj's having a marathon of some kind - Penny suspected that Sheldon hadn't even realised that they had ditched him almost an hour and a half ago..) Penny also suspected that one of the new waitresses had given her neighbour a 'slutty' virgin Cuba Libre… not counting the two she had served him; and that second one had been a downright

_**hoar**..._

"_Penny, are you even listening to me?" Sheldon asked, a slightly annoyed tone creeping into his slightly slurred voice._

_She shook her head, and threw the rag she had been using to wipe down the bar into the wash pile. _

"_Sorry sweetie, I'm just thinking." _

_He focused his bleary gaze on her. "You have been rather quiet all evening; even Wolowitz noticed. Is there something bothering you?" _

_Penny sighed. She could never decide if having scientist friends was a good thing. They were always observing things, treating life as their own little experiment. But then she looked at Sheldon, waiting patiently for her to talk, and she couldn't hold back any longer._

"_I'm just so sick of this Sheldon! Do you realise that last week was my third year anniversary of my moving across the hall from you and Leonard?"_

"_I am very sorry; is there a social expectation that we were meant to have gotten you something in recognition of the date that we did not fulfil?" He seemed worried, and so Penny shook her head, leaning forward on the bar, her face resting in her hands._

"_No, Sheldon. It's just… I feel like my life is going nowhere. You guys have done amazing stuff in the past three years: Raj got that award, Howard made that thing for the space shuttle, Leonard and you discovered that 'super-solid' thing, and you! You went to the frackin' North Pole!" She sighed. "And what have I done? I've served cheesecake and been rejected for low paying jobs in badly written commercials."_

_She reached below the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass._

"_Penny, while I can see why you are feeling less than cheerful, alcohol will not solve your problems." Sheldon said, taking the glass away from her. "Besides – it's a depressant; it wouldn't even make you feel better about your situation."_

"_It helped you." _

"_It most certainly- I'm sorry, what?" Sheldon's blue eyes met her own green ones and an almost comical look of horrified shock overcame his face._

"_You! You- you __**drugged **__me!" _

_Penny snorted at the accusation in his voice, and grabbed the glass back, pouring herself a shot. She downed it quickly._

"_No, I didn't.. I merely mixed up your order. Sorry."_

_Sheldon glared. "You never mix up my order – food or drink – and you know it." _

"_Well, there's a first time for everything Sheldon."_

"_No there is not. Some things are just impossible and will never occur."_

"_Such as you doing anything outside your schedule, or showing any signs of feeling, or not having to be in control all the time?"_

_Sheldon frowned. "I can do those things!"_

_Penny threw her head back and laughed, before taking out another glass._

"_Ok then. Have a drink, Sheldon. Come on - get drunk with me."_

_Sheldon raised an eyebrow. _

"_I am already past what I deem to be my limit"_

"_Sheldon, you didn't realise you were drinking alcohol, and your limit is none!"_

_He nodded, conceding the point. _

"_Touché. But I still fail to comprehend: what will getting drunk with you prove, Penny?" he asked, taking the glass she had filled generously from the vodka bottle. _

_Penny levelled her eyes with his, and spoke very seriously. "It will prove to me that you are human, Sheldon. I know you don't like it when the guys call you a robot. Prove them wrong."_

_Sheldon grimaced at the drink in hand, and with a groan and a muttered 'I must be mad', he downed the glass._

* * *

"So you tricked me into drinking more when I was already inebriated?" Sheldon said bluntly as Penny stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"No! I just… I don't know, Sheldon! I was stupid, ok? I just… wanted to see you act human for once."

"Act human? I _am_ human!"

"I know, Sheldon, but you never seem to lose control like everyone else! Usually it's very reassuring but that night it was just maddening! Can't you see? My life seemed to be crumbling around me that night, and you were just sitting there staring at me with your bloody blue eyes, being.. well.. You! Not losing it, not worried or scared about what the future might bring, just pointing out the explanation for anything and everything. You always seem to have the answer!. Besides – you downed that shot, and the ones after! It takes two to tango you know!"

They were silent for a minute or so, Penny breathing hard after her outburst. Eventually, she groaned.

"Sheldon I didn't mean-"

"I'm scared now, Penny."

She turned and caught his eye, and knew that he was telling the truth.

"I never foresaw this. I never planned for it. I do not know how to proceed. I- I don't have an answer.." He was getting agitated, and so she looked around for a way to distract him.

"Well, you weren't sure how to proceed that night, and you did fairly well."

Penny immediately regretted her words, but Sheldon took the bait, his breathing slowing down as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry?"

* * *

Penny and Sheldon climbed the last few stairs together, leaning on one another for support. They had already fallen once, and Sheldon had called gravity a bitch at least three times now.

_They finally got to their landing, and grinned drunkenly in triumph._

"_Thanks for drinking with me Sheldon" Penny said, slurring slightly as she moved forward to give him a hug._

_He wrapped his arms around her, having no problems with the close proximity due to the alcohol in his system._

_Penny smiled against his chest. "You're a good friend. Not many Sheldon's I know would get drunk with me."_

_Sheldon shrugged. "I'm a special Sheldon."_

_Penny grinned. "You're veeery special Moonpie."_

_He pulled back and looked down at her._

"_Why do you always call me that? Only MeeMaw calls me that."_

"_Maybe its cus your nummy nummy and I could eat you up!" Penny snickered._

_Sheldon raised an eyebrow, and lent down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips._

_Penny pulled away, more from shock than anything, staring at him. He still had his arms wrapped around her in a hug, and he shrugged again. He lent down, kissing her cheek before he whispered in her ear._

"_Penny… I __**am**__ human." _

* * *

"Wait! Penny, do you mean to tell me, that _I _initiated it? I, Dr. Sheldon Cooper 'came on to you' (he used his fingers to show the quote marks) - and not the other way around? As in, in this case… _I _was the big ol' five?"

He seemed both at once horrified and disbelieving.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say Moonpie. Though I admit, I was the one who sorta dragged you into my place after you kissed me… But still – you made the first move!"

Sheldon wasn't entirely sure he believed her, but decided that he had more pressing matters at hand. They were almost home, and he wanted to know how he hadn't figured anything was amiss. Particularly, he reasoned, when he doesn't remember waking up in Penny's bed.

She blushed.

"Uh… well, that would be because you didn't fall asleep in my bed…"

* * *

_Penny lay sideways across her bed, staring at the man before her. _

_She could not believe what she had just done._

_Or, more appropriately –_ Who.

_She'd just slept with Sheldon Cooper, PHD, Batman and Dr Who fanatic, Halo1 veteran, all around wacka-doodle. _

_What had she _done_?_

_While she was definitely surprised – pleasantly surprised – by just how little experience counted for in Sheldon's case (although he assured her that he wasn't a virgin, and from the way the way he.. well.. she had to presume he was telling the truth…) but as soon as she had come down from the high..s… _

_Well, she had come down with a crash._

_She had ruined everything. _

_He'd never talk to her again, and by extension, neither would the other guys (well, in the case of Raj, never wave at her again). She had completely and utterly screwed up the four best friendships she had going for her, in one night. _

_She couldn't live with that._

"_Sheldon?" she nudged him gently, and he turned over, facing her._

"_I think we should get you back to your own room." She said quietly. "You don't want to wake up with a stiff back do you?" _

_He shook his head sleepily, and Penny smiled, glad that she had thought of using his OCD against him. She couldn't even muster up the energy to feel guilty at the moment. That could come later. (She knew it would)._

_Wrapping him in her duvet, herself in her dressing gown and picking up his clothes strewn about her room (which, she had to admit, made her just the _tiniest_ bit proud – that she had made him forget his folding and placing and smoothing thing with his clothes..) Penny quickly and quietly ushered Sheldon over to his apartment. _

_Unlocking it with her spare key, Penny held her finger to her lips, and Sheldon nodded, understanding even through his drunken haze._

_Poor dear - he had such a low tolerance. _

_Penny reminded herself to bring coffee and pain killers over in the morning. (After he asked for help, of course. Couldn't give it away, now, could she?)_

_She handed him his Thursday pyjamas (ignoring his protests that it was now technically Friday). He changed as quickly and quietly as he could as Penny folded his clothes, trying her best to remember how he did it._

_When he was in bed, Penny turned and looked at him._

_The difference between the sleepy, almost child-like Sheldon before her and the thorough, passionate one that had pressed her against her own mattress was astounding, but Penny knew that they were both equally as special._

_She leaned over and pulled up the duvet over him. _

_He sat up abruptly and caught her lips in his, gently._

_She didn't pull back immediately, as she had when he first kissed her that night, but eventually her actions caught up with her quickly sobering brain. _

_She pulled back, and smiled slightly at Sheldon, who smiled calmly back._

"_Goodnight Penny" he said, closing his eyes, leaning back and resting his head in the exact centre of his pillow._

_Penny let her eyes wander over Sheldon's face as he drifted off._

"_Night Moonpie" she finally whispered, placing a peck on his lips before she turned and left the room, being sure to grab anything that would ruin her plan._

_Because as much as it had tonight between her and Sheldon… _

_Penny didn't think she could handle change at the moment. _

* * *

**Does that help everyone? I hope so. **

**This chappie is for NaruSasuNarulover for all the helpful hints and suggestions!**

**Thanks!**

**_Chels_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Because as much as it had tonight between her and Sheldon… _

_Penny didn't think she could handle change at the moment. _

* * *

When they finally pulled into the car park at their apartment building, Sheldon and Penny sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Penny eventually asked, and Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I think that from previous experiences with my ability in lying it would be best if we told them the truth."

Penny nodded, but sighed.

"Sheldon why are we doing this? Why did you stop me from getting an abortion?"

He pulled out two folded up pieces of paper from his pocket, and handed them to Penny.

"That is a list I made on my twelfth birthday. Everything that I really want in my life is on that piece of paper. A goal setting exercise, if you will."

Penny let her eyes drift over the piece of paper, which was much more wrinkled than the other, showing its age.

Her eyes skimmed over the list, from '_Win a Nobel Prize'_ to '_Own a time machine_' (which was crossed out).

Just under half way down the page, her breathe caught, and she stared at the paper.

_Have a family._

"Sheldon… you want a family? You wanted this?"

"Hardly under these exact circumstances, but ultimately… yes."

"Since when?"

"I have always noted the merits of having a family. No matter how irritating Missy was, she always stood up for me at school. No matter how demanding my Mom was, she always made cobbler on a Friday night. And... And no matter how disappointed my father was that I didn't become a mechanic or farmer… he still supported me. Always."

"And you want that… with me?"

"Penny, I told you; I didn't plan this. But now that it has happened… I'm not going to just let this opportunity slip through my fingers. The odds of my ever having this chance again are, for all intents and purposes… nonexistent. My calculations prove it."

Penny looked at the second piece of paper in her hand, and had to hold back a smile.

It was chock full of numbers, and equations. She wasn't even going to ask how Sheldon had calculated his 'odds'.

"Penny." He said it so seriously that she immediately looked up to meet his eyes. "I want to make this work. Do you?"

Penny swallowed, and looked down at the paper in her hands. She thought back to the night that had started everything, and to the dreams she had woken from only that morning, though it seemed so long ago..

_The little girl with brown curls and sky blue eyes…_

_His head in her lap as he smiled up at her... _

Penny looked back at him, and nodded.

Sheldon's eyes brightened in a smile.

* * *

Leonard had been sitting on the stairs outside his apartment for just over ten minutes when he finally heard the sounds of Sheldon and Penny climbing up to their level. He strained to hear what it was they were saying, but only managed to catch a few words of Sheldon's as the two came around the corner 'I worry… reaction… good.'

Penny nudged Sheldon, and he looked up to see Leonard watching them.

"What on earth took you so long?" Leonard asked, and the two shared a look. Penny nodded, and when they turned back to face their friend they had very serious expressions on their faces.

"Leonard, can you please call Raj and Howard? Sheldon and I need to talk to you all about something." Penny asked, and Leonard couldn't explain the sinking feeling in his stomach as she unlocked her apartment and walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Sheldon for an explanation.

"We need to talk to you" was all that Sheldon said before he followed Penny into her apartment.

Leonard sent Raj and Howard a text, hoping that they would turn up soon.

* * *

They arrived nearly fifteen minutes later and the three by now _very _curious men knocked on Penny's apartment door.

Sheldon opened it, and let them in. Penny was sitting on the couch, looking rather pale. She bit her lip as she stood, and Sheldon moved to stand beside her.

"What is all this about?" Howard asked.

Penny started off slowly.

"Ok... so you know that I am pregnant."

Three nods.

"Well… I've told the father. We're keeping the baby. We want to make it work."

Raj and Howard shared a grin and Leonard nodded again, having already come to this conclusion from this morning. He suspected that Sheldon had received a message from the father on Penny's behalf, and that was why they had rushed off this morning - to stop her from getting the abortion.

"So who's the father?" Howard asked excitedly, and Penny looked at Sheldon, biting her lip. Sheldon took the hint and stepped forward slightly.

"That would be me."


	10. Chapter 10

"_So who's the father?" Howard asked excitedly, and Penny looked at Sheldon, biting her lip. Sheldon took the hint and stepped forward slightly._

"_That would be me."_

* * *

There was a moment of silence before Howard and Raj burst into uncontrollable laughter. "That is the _best _thing I've heard in ages!" Howard howled, Raj doubled up on his left, holding onto his friends shoulder for balance. "B- Bazinga!" he managed to choke out, before succumbing to his laughter again.

Sheldon's eyebrows came together in a frown, and Penny stepped forward to grab his hand.

Leonard had not laughed as the other two had. He was still trying to comprehend what it was Sheldon was saying and because of this he saw Penny grab at his roommates' hand. He also saw Sheldon – no contact, OCD, _impossible_ to understand Sheldon Cooper – turn his hand in hers and interlock their fingers.

Leonard felt his stomach drop.

_They weren't kidding._

Howard and Raj were managing to get themselves under control, and Sheldon spoke again.

"I fail to see how this is an amusing situation."

Howard chuckled breathlessly, wiping his eyes. "Ok, Sheldon, enough. It was funny – _hilarious _even – the first time, but even I know when a joke is overused."

Leonard hadn't moved his eyes from Sheldon and Penny's hands. "They're not joking, Howard" he said, his voice monotonous in his shock.

Howard and Raj followed his gaze, and immediately the grins fell from their faces. Penny's hand squeezed Sheldon's in reassurance.

There was a prolonged silence.

It was broken by Raj and Howard starting up at the same time. Leonard was still staring at his friends clasped hands, his brain come to a standstill.

"B-But… You… and him… can't be serious… _Sheldon?!_ He wouldn't… He doesn't…" Raj seemed to be lost for words, just for a change.

"Sheldon doesn't have sex!" Howard exclaimed at the same time, and Penny smiled dangerously at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I think that I'd know better than you whether or not Sheldon 'has sex', Howard."

Leonard had forced his eyes away from their hands, and was staring at Sheldon's face. His friend was watching Penny intently, and he decided that it was time to make himself speak up.

"So- so you're keeping the child?"

They nodded.

"But... Just what do you mean; you want to make this work? Are you dating? Getting married?" he ignored his voice cracking on the last word, and Sheldon turned his blue eyes from Penny to Leonard.

Leonard hated the emotion he saw there.

_Confusion. Fear. Pity._

None of which Sheldon was supposed to be capable of. Just another thing he apparantly _was_.

"We are not sure how this is going to work; only that it will." Sheldon tentatively put his arm around Penny and met the others' shocked stares with determined blue eyes. "That it must."

Penny nodded, leaning into Sheldon ever so slightly.

She didn't know exactly what was happening (and it scared the hell out of her) but she knew that Sheldon didn't know either.

And that had to be far more terrifying for him than it was for her.


	11. Chapter 11

_She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that Sheldon didn't know either. _

_And that had to be more terrifying for him than it was for her._

* * *

The five of them had relocated to apartment 4A after Leonard suggested that they go discuss everything – from the start. So the five of them were sitting in the larger living room, Penny having explained (in less detail) what she had told Sheldon. Afterwards, there was a long period of silence as everyone thought over what this meant for the group.

Leonard finally got up from his seat, grabbed Sheldon and dragged him into his room without a word.

"Wait whe-" Penny started, and Howard placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her from rising after them.

"They'll be back in a few minutes. In the mean time, tell us… Sheldon? Really?"

Penny raised an eyebrow at him, and he immediately released her shoulder.

"Understood. No sharing policy. That's cool."

Penny shook her head, but as much as she hated to admit it; his actions gave her hope.

_Maybe everything didn't have to change after all…_

* * *

Leonard opened the door to Sheldon's room, and pushed him steadily towards the bed.

"Sit." He said as he shut the door firmly with an audible 'click'.

"Leonard… I know what this is about."

Leonard nodded – he knew Sheldon would remember what he had told him after he went off with Raj's date that time, and wasn't surprised that he had linked the two events. He waited for Sheldon to continue, which he did after a second. He wondered if Sheldon also remembered that Leonard had been friends with him for nearly more than half his life, and that in that time span he had learned more than anyone else about the gangly man sitting before him. Said man was looking up at him with wide, remorseful eyes.

"Leonard… I am, so very, tremendously sorry. I should have been more in control of my actions."

Leonard scowled.

"Don't give me that crap Sheldon! You're a scientist. You know as well as I do that the level of alcohol in your system was no way near enough to make you forget the entire night! Maybe a few details… but not what you did."

Sheldon stared at his hands, silent, and Leonard began to get angry.

"What were you thinking, Sheldon? That if you just ignored what you did that no one would find out? That no one would _care_?"

Sheldon lifted his head and stared in disbelief.

"Are you really suggesting that I did not mention my actions due to selfish motives? I did not mention what had happened because of _you_, Leonard. You have been lusting after Penny since the day she arrived; you spent years trying and failing to woo her – I accomplished what you had spent years aiming for in just under four hours of when I kissed her!"

Sheldon realised he might have said too much, and shut his mouth with a snap.

Leonard was getting red in the cheeks – not only was his failure at pursuing Penny been thrown in his face, but it was all _true…_

"What the hell do you mean, you kissed her? Four hours? What?" Leonard spluttered, and Sheldon answered in the only way he knew how - bluntly.

"I kissed her outside in the hallway… _I_ made the first move, though she responded quite eagerly. Four hours and approximately seventeen minutes was the length of time we-"

"Enough!" yelled Leonard, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

In the ringing silence after his yell, Leonard took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down.

This was _Sheldon_.

This was his _best friend_.

Who had slept with _Penny_.

"I still don't understand why you did it Sheldon…" he muttered, and to his surprise he saw discomfort on his friends face.

"Nor do I, Leonard. But I do not regret my actions."

Serious blue eyes met puzzled brown ones, and suddenly Leonard remembered something he had seen only once.

"The list." He said, and Sheldon nodded, not moving his gaze. "You slept with Penny because of a list you made when you were _twelve_?"

Leonard bit out between clenched teeth. He was forcing himself to remain calm; though he wasn't sure it was working.

Sheldon stood up, a flush coming across his cheeks showing his resentment at the suggestion.

"I slept with Penny because I am attracted to her – because I _wanted to!_ Surely you must apprehend that I never anticipated for her to become pregnant? But now that she has I _refuse_ to relinquish what will more than likely be my one opportunity at having a family – one that I had previously wanted you to be a part of!"

Sheldon stood and moved angrily to the door, opening it before he turned back to Leonard with outraged eyes that held a glimmer of sadness.

"But if you can't cope with your jealousy then I suppose I'm losing one _supposed_ family member and gaining two!" with that Sheldon stormed from his room, slamming the door behind him.

Leonard stared at the closed door, and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh.

He had some thinking to do.

* * *

Penny sat up at the muffled yells coming from Sheldon's bedroom, but Raj and Howard gestured for her to remain still. Suddenly they heard the door open, and Sheldon's voice yelling heatedly.

"But if you can't cope with your jealousy then I suppose I'm losing one _supposed_ family member and gaining two!"

There was a slam of a door shutting, and a heavy silence.

Raj and Howard shared a look as Sheldon stomped into the living room. He froze as he saw the looks he was being given, and his already flushed face turned a bit redder.

"I am regretful that you all had to hear that." He said, looking anywhere but at Penny.

She noticed this and stood, moving to stand beside him, gently brushing her hand down his arm in reassurance. He gave her a weak (albeit slightly twitchy) smile, and followed her to the couch.

Raj and Howard shared yet another look, both thinking the same thing.

Though usually a very nice guy; Leonard had jealousy issues.

However; Sheldon was his best friend - and it was common knowledge that he would do nearly _anything_ to make Penny happy.

But the two friends weren't sure if that included giving her up; because from what they had just witnessed (and under the circumstances) they could see that as being a possibility Leonard would have to face someday – maybe sooner than they had originally thought.

Whether or not he would be wearing a smile when that day came was a different matter altogether.


	12. Chapter 12

_Though usually a very nice guy; Leonard had jealousy issues. _

_But Sheldon was his best friend, and it was common knowledge that he would do nearly anything to make Penny happy. _

_But the two friends weren't sure if that included giving her up._

* * *

Leonard had moved himself to his own room, and had stayed there since his encounter with Sheldon. He had been there for most of the day – it was just coming on five thirty. He had spent the day thinking – round and round his thoughts went, chasing each other in a giant loop.

_Sheldon is my best friend._

_He slept with Penny._

_But he's my best friend._

_He got Penny pregnant._

_I've known him for years._

_He didn't tell us._

_He didn't tell us because of me._

_He was scared of how I'd react._

_How I'm reacting now._

_But he slept with Penny._

For hours he had simply sat on his bed, his head lolling back to rest against the headboard as he thought.

He hadn't got very far.

He couldn't get over the fact that Sheldon had slept with Penny. He thought that even Sheldon knew that there were some things in friendships that you just _didn't _do… and sleeping with a best friend's crush was a biggie.

But Sheldon had a point. It was a brutal, harsh, _truthful _point, but it was a point nonetheless.

Penny didn't see him as anything more than a friend.

Leonard then had to consider something.

Penny had slept with Sheldon.

Penny liked Sheldon more than she did him.

Leonard felt a rush of anger, and suddenly realised – Sheldon was right.

He _was _jealous.

With a groan Leonard let his face fall into his hands.

_What was he going to do?_

_Sheldon was his best friend._

_And Penny… was Penny._

Leonard sighed. Penny was his friend. Sheldon was his best friend.

He couldn't continue on like this.

But he didn't want to apologize… after all; he hadn't exactly done anything _wrong_…

He suddenly felt very much like Sheldon, and as this thought struck him, so did a plan. Leonard sat up straighter, and moved quickly to his desk. He began to type, a smile finding its way onto his face even as his eyes grew slightly damp.

Though what he was doing hurt like hell; Leonard would do it. He would do anything for Penny, after all – and Sheldon would certainly benefit, he was sure. He began to type faster.

* * *

Sheldon was looking in the fridge to see what he could make for dinner when he heard the click of Leonard's door opening and shutting. It had been so quiet in the apartment for the better half of the day that the sound rung out and he froze with his head in the fridge.

"Sheldon?"

He looked over the fridge door to see Leonard standing there, looking uncertain. He had a few pieces of A4 paper in his hand, which had been roughly stapled together.

"Yes Leonard?"

"I want you to take a test I have devised." Leonard stated, deciding it was best to be factual with Sheldon.

Sheldon snorted. "What is the point in that? You know I'm just going to get one hundred percent in it."

"It's to help me in a difficult decision I am making. I would appreciate your input."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, but nodded, shutting the fridge and moving to sit at his desk. Leonard placed the test in front of him, and Sheldon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"The Penny Examination" Sheldon read the title, looking at Leonard in confusion. His roommate nodded.

"You have fifteen minutes. Begin."

Sheldon reached for a pencil, and Leonard went to sit on the couch.

The answers Sheldon gave on this test would decide everything...

* * *

"Completed" Sheldon said nearly ten minutes later.

"Are you sure? You still have-"

"I am finished Leonard."

"Very well. I shall be back soon with your results." Leonard took the paper and crossed to the door.

He was going to see Penny.

* * *

"And finally – where would you best like to go on holiday?"

"Paris" Penny said immediately, and Leonard had to hold back a sigh.

_Correct. Again._

He quickly added up the percentages (though it wasn't hard) and wrote it on the top of the first page. Penny was watching him carefully, worried at his silence.

"Leonard I don't understand – what is this?"

He really did sigh then and, after a moments deliberation, handed her the test.

"The Penny examination?" Penny read, her eyebrows coming together as she became even more confused. "One hundred percent? What-"

"I devised a test for Sheldon to see whether or not…" Leonard paused, cleared his throat and continued. "To see whether or not he deserved you."

Penny's eyebrows rose.

"Wait- _Sheldon_ filled this out? And he got…"

"One hundred percent." Leonard said, trying his best to smile. "It seems that Sheldon knows more about you than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

Leonard shook his head, a wry smile twisting his face.

"I only got eighty seven percent."

He suddenly stood, and began to pace her apartment.

"He wasn't supposed to do better than me Penny! I've liked you for years, and he's…"

Sheldon's words came back to him, and he stopped.

_'I did not mention what had happened because of __**you**__, Leonard...'_

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory, and turned to face his neighbour.

"This wasn't meant to happen Penny. He wasn't meant to… you two… it's not supposed to happen."

Penny looked at the man in front of her, and sighed, patting the couch. He sat back down beside her, and Penny placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her.

"Now you listen to me Leonard Hofstadter. Nothing ever happens the way we _think _it's supposed to. But trust me – this was more likely to happen than we ever were. When I first arrived, I liked Sheldon better than you. Then I realised how stubborn he was, and how sweet you were. But I could _never _see you as more than a friend – I realised that after our 'date'. There may be attraction there, Leonard. But it's more the idea of us that seems plausible than anything else, ok?"

Leonard nodded. She was right. He knew she was. It was just… difficult. He laughed to himself.

"Well, I suppose I had better go tell Sheldon the good news."

Penny frowned. "What good news?"

Leonard looked at her.

"I'm moving out. And _you_ are moving _in_."

* * *

"What are you saying Leonard?" Sheldon asked, looking at his friend, ignoring the test results in his hand.

"When the baby comes, you two are going to have to live together if you want to make this work. I'm just… speeding up the process."

"But… you-"

Leonard held up a hand, and Sheldon stopped.

"Sheldon… I will most likely always have feelings for Penny. But she will _never _have feelings for me. I want you to answer me a few last questions, ok?"

Sheldon nodded his blue eyes serious.

"Do you care for Penny?"

Sheldon nodded. "I do. Very much. She is a good friend and as the mother of my child-"

"No, Sheldon." Leonard interrupted. "Do you have feelings of a romantic nature for Penny?"

Sheldon blushed slightly and nodded.

Leonard sighed.

He had thought as much.

It made what he was doing a little easier.

"How long for?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I... have always noted that Penny is extremely attractive… but I think I realised I had feelings of a less-than-platonic nature towards her while we were in the Arctic."

"Does she feel the same way?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon shrugged.

"I have not asked her about the matter."

Leonard bit his lip, and patted his friend on the shoulder, shoving down his jealously.

"You should. And make sure you mention the whole 'I do actually remember because I wasn't _that _drunk thing' - okay? It'll work out, trust me."

Sheldon looked at Leonard, his eyes analysing the shorter man.

"You are a good friend Leonard. I want you to know that I do feel some small amount of regret that I have come between you and Penny-"

Leonard waved it off.

"It would never have happened. Penny has said so; you've said so…Hell, even I'm beginning to believe it."

'_Not that it makes it easier_' he added to himself.

Sheldon was still analysing him, and Leonard wondered if he could tell what he was thinking when he finally spoke.

"Nonetheless; I should have thought of you – and for this I am sorry."

Leonard felt a small, genuine smile come onto his face as an idea struck him.

"Tell you what – just make sure you think of me when you name the Godparents, and we'll be fine, ok?"

Leonard felt his smile widen as Sheldon rolled his eyes at his soon-to-be ex-roommate but always-to-be best friend.

"As if I was going to choose Wolowitz or Kuthrapoli. _Honestly._"


End file.
